The key of happiness?
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Maron is looking for happiness. She wonders who she can trust. Has she finally found that person? On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This story time is at the ending of episode 17. There are some changes of course! So to start I'll tell you a few! Chiaki hasn't start sending her notes and Maron doesn't know Chiaki is Sinbad. Well on to the story~!_

* * *

><p>Maron layed in bed hugging a pillow. Her clock read 2:17 A.M. The day before she had won the rhythmic gymnastics competition and realized she might be in love with Chiaki. She was glad she had won and Miyako was hugging her. She thought of Chiaki and looked at him. He was with Yashiro, his fiance. They looked as they were arguing, then they were in embrace. Maron didn't remember what had happened and found herself at home. There she layed, going into deep sleep in despair...<span>.<span>

* * *

><p>Sunshine peeked through her curtains. Maron was wide awake but she was still tired. Yawning, she went and made coffee. She stood outside in her balcony. It was still early and it looked as if it were going to rain. She sighed.<p>

"Whats with the big sigh so early in the morning?" A voiced asked her, startling her. She looked at the voice.

"Chiaki."

"Whats up?"

"Nothing, I have to go do something, bye." She went inside, quickly. She got ready to go out and get her mind off things. As she was heading out, she checked her mailbox. She had a look of sadness on her face as she was staring at her empty mailbox. Chiaki came down the elevator and saw Maron.

"Ma-" He started but saw the look on Maron's face. Chiaki had noticed that Maron always checked her mailbox but didn't know why. He wanted to know but didn't want to ask. Maron sighed and closed her mailbox.

_'No letter again.' _She thought. She spent her whole day in town at the shopping center, library, and beach. She came home and went to sleep, since there was school. She fell asleep again feeling alone and despair.

* * *

><p>Maron woke up to a pounding door. She looked at the clock and saw that she was late. She rushed to get ready but dreaded to see Chiaki and Miyako. She then decided to go something crazy. She went to her room grabbed something to support her bag onto her bag and went out to the balcony. She started to climb down. In about a minute she was at the ground and was dashing to get ahead of her friends to get to school. She made it in time and sat at her desk.<p>

When her friends arrived Miyako looked annoyed and Chiaki looked like he usually did. Then they say Maron sitting at her desk and they had a look of surprise.

"Maron-" Miyako started in a loud voice, but was interrupted by her teacher, Ms.P.

"All right, class is starting take your seats." Their teacher said. The class sat down and the day went on. Every time there was break time, Maron was no where to be found. Miyako and Chiaki were wondering what was happening to Maron. She never did this before, according to Miyako.

Maron didn't show up for practice. She went to a plaza that her friends didn't know about. The plaza was like a pier made out of stone. It went out for a mile and at the end was circled with benches and a fountain in the middle. The pier plaza overlooked the ocean and was hidden deep in the forest so people rarely knew about this beautiful paradise.

She sat there doing nothing. On the day she won the competition, Fin had said that there shouldn't be trouble for a while, and that Fin had to go to an important meeting, concerning the demons, and didn't know when she would be back.

_"Sorry Maron, this is really important." Fin had told her._

_"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She replied, smiling._

_"Thank you Maron! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Fin said, and then disappeared in thin air. Maron's smile faded and she had a look of sadness. _

_'I'm alone.' She thought._

"I'm alone." She said out loud, staring out at the ocean with a look of sadness

* * *

><p>Chiaki was wondering what happened to Maron. He noticed she seemed out of it. In the middle of his deep thinking, he bumped into a girl.<p>

"Sorry." He simply said.

"Ah! Chiaki-San!" A voice said. He turned and saw a familiar girl. Her dark purple hair fell over her shoulders, and had eyes that matched.

"Reiko Yamada." He simply said. She smiled at him. She was the daughter of his fathers closest friend.

"Want to have some tea?" She asked, and he agreed.

She told him that she had moved to America with her father and was in town for a man was here that she was in love with. He had come here from America for some unknown reason. She moved there with her father and met him. They spent some time, she fell in love, he left, and she followed. That was it. She had an apartment knowing Chiaki's father lived close by, but didn't know where his father or the man was. They chatted and they parted. It was when Chiaki was at the main square when he saw a man sitting on a motorcycle. The man saw him and went over to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you point out where this place is?" the man asked, showing him a paper. He noticed it had the address of the apartment complex he lived in, but no apartment number.

"Um, yeah, I'll take you there, I live in this apartment complex."

"Oh really, thank you. Here, I'll give you a ride."

Chiaki got on the bike and they went to the apartment complex. Chiaki led the man to the entrance. That was when he got a good look of the man. He was a little taller than him and looked like in his early 20s. He was wearing black jeans, some black sneakers, a black jacket, and a gray shirt under the jacket. His hair was dark as was his eyes. They were dark but you could notice the specks of green and brown in them. He had a necklace. It was half of a silver key. It had a _M_ where the person can hold it from and the bottom, where you put the key in the key hole, was half of a star.

_'A couple's key.'_ Chiaki thought.

"Thank you very much. I'll just wait here for the person." The man said and Chiaki left the man.

* * *

><p>Maron came walking home. It was dark and had started to rain but she didn't notice. She entered the lobby. She went to her mailbox and saw that it was empty again. Sighing, she closed the mailbox and saw the man. Maron was in shock. As she stared at the man, her bag fell to the floor.<p>

"Akemi..." She said, tears running down her shocked face.

"Maron." He simply said, spreading his arms open, and the girl dashed into his arms.

"I missed you, Aki. So much." She said, softly crying.

"Remember, you are mine." He said

"Yes." She simply replied.

* * *

><p><em>So this is my first chapter~! Hoped you liked it! For more info, visit my profile~!<em>

_Yukina S._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Remember, you are mine." He said _

_"Yes." She simply replied._

* * *

><p>Maron stood there in the young man's arm. She didn't know the last time she was in that man's arms. She felt like she belonged her. She felt warmness. She felt trust. She felt everything but the feeling of loneliness.<p>

"_Maron. Remember, you are mine._" He said.

_"Yes, Akemi. I'm yours." _She replied. He then pulled her in and kissed her. At first, she was surprised but then she lost herself in the kiss. His lips were soft and warm. Then, they pulled away. He smiled.

"Lets get to your place. Its more private." He said.

"Yes, this way." She said pulling him into the elevator. When they got there he went to take a bath and she cooked for him. Then the door bell rang. She hurried to the door and hid Akemi's shoes in the closet next to the entrance. She opened the door and found Miyako and Chiaki.

"Maron, we smell something good. Can we come in?" Miyako asked.

"Umm..."

"What's wrong, Maron? We should eat as neighbors. It'll be fun." Chiaki said, smiling.

"Okay come on in. I'm not finished though. Stay in the living room."

She went and put some away for Akemi. She would heat it up later.

_'They had to come. This is the worst.' _She thought. She grabbed a basket and filled it with snacks and covered it with a cloth.

"Miyako, Chiaki, can you finish the meal? I have to put this away." She told them, and they agreed.

She went to her room and put the basket on her bed. She went to the washroom and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked, whispering.

"Yea, I just finished changing." He replied. She entered and was surprised for he kissed her again. She was losing herself when she remembered her guest.

"Go to my room. I have some nosy guest. I'll tell you when they leave and also I have snacks there." She said, and quickly went to her room with him. He was grinning.

"Leaving me alone so suddenly, how cruel."

"I'll be back."

"Wait!" He said and pulled her to his lips. She blushed and was soon out of breath. He grinned and whispered in her ear, "That's your punishment.", before letting her go. She went to the kitchen and was still blushing.

"Whats wrong?" Miyako asked.

"Nothing. Let's eat."

During dinner, Chiaki noticed that Maron was zoning out. She was staring out the window with a dreamy look on her face, her finger placed on her lips softly and was lightly blushing.

"Maron, whats up? You looked like you want to kiss someone." He said, teasingly. At this, Maron bolted up, and was blushing furiously.

"SHUT UP!" she said, eyes on the table.

"You actually do? In that case, I'm here." He said grinning.

"Chiaki." Miyako said in an angry tone, staring him down. He started laughing. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, have you guys seen the man that's in this apartment complex?"

"There's someone new living here?" Miyako asked, curious, while Maron just stared at the table.

"Yeah, a man in his early 20s? Umm a little taller than me, and dark hair and eyes. Oh and drives a motorcycle. He seems kinda foreign." Chiaki describe the man, while Maron just stared at the table. While Chiaki and Maron, where chatting and such, Maron was zoning out thinking of Akemi. She was his. He was hers. It didn't seem real. At that moment there was a thud from her room and she went there before her guest knew what was wrong.

Akemi had dropped a small box and Maron stared at him. He grinned and she blushed.

'_Can I look for it?_' He mouthed.

'_FINE! But be quiet!_' She mouthed back. With that she went back and her friends asked what was wrong.

"I left something on the table and the window was open." She explained. "Umm, i don't feel to well. Is it ok if you guys leave?"

"Yeah, sure." They said. They went to the door while Maron stood in the middle of the hallway. That's when Chiaki saw something, before closing the door. He saw that Maron was in the arms of another man, but wasn't sure.

'I must be imagining things.' He thought as he went home.

* * *

><p>See you next time!<p>

Yukina S.

* * *

><p><em>Italic= <em>English


End file.
